


Dancing in the Water

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Extra Treat, F/F, Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, Mermaids, Music, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: A mermaid is fascinated by the human music she hears, and falls for the musician...





	Dancing in the Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/gifts).



> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

Sweet music from the ship above seemed to call to the mermaid, and she swam to the surface to see if it was truly possible that a human could create such lovely sounds.

On the deck stood a tall, dark-haired woman clad in a velvet gown of ocean blue, strumming a lute and singing in a voice almost as glorious as a mer-person’s. Tossing her long mauve hair in a flirtatious gesture, the mermaid reached out her slender hands to the musician.

She swayed gracefully and wondered if she could coax the woman to dance in the water with her.


End file.
